Big Brother
by bulmablue-eyes
Summary: When Hermione agrees to take part in a muggle reality TV show, she meets the last person she would dare to expect. What will her friends at home think? And who is the mysterious housemate who seems so familiar?
1. Prologue Opening Night

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned here (Although I DO wish I owned Bill Weasley…). If I did, I'd be posting this to my publishers not on and subsequently getting my ass sued by Channel 4.**_

**Big Brother**

**Prologue - Opening Night**

"It's…. HERMIONE!"

The selection video appeared on the gigantic screen, and a slightly startled looking girl was revealed to the screaming crowds. Her golden brown hair was smoothed into loose curls around her face, and her hazel eyes were wide, looking up nervously at the camera in front of her.

"Being honest, I think I'd probably drive the other housemates crazy." She admitted, pushing her inhibitions aside - she only had one chance to get into the Big Brother house, after all. "I'm very fussy about all kinds of weird stuff. I have an extremely short fuse - just ask my best friends! I'm always correcting people on things that bore most of society, like grammar and facts and stuff like that. And I always sing - badly!"

"What would I bring to the house?" She sat for a moment, thinking to herself. "Well I'm a very loyal friend. I'm always trying to motivate people to try harder and to work, so tasks would be like even more of a challenge to me. And I like to be there if people need to talk, or just to bitch."

Screams from the crowd assaulted Hermione's ears as she stepped out of the black Mercedes. She had added extra Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her hair tonight, and so, rather than it's usual bushy curls, it was now smoothed into sleek ringlets. She was wearing quite tight cropped jeans with a pair of white stiletto sandals, and a white spaghetti-strap top. She was also wearing some subtle makeup - black mascara, faint bronzer and shimmering eyeshadow, and some clear lip gloss.

Passing the flashing cameras and shouting papparazzi, Hermione stopped for a moment to wave and smile for the cameras, before walking up the steps into the house.

Once inside, away from the noise of the crowds, Hermione could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she walked down the stairs and through the front door, to be greeted by the other housemates.

However, she hardly made it through responding to smiley Tony's introduction, when there was a sudden cry of "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around towards the voice, and her eyes widened as they took in the black t-shirt and leather (or dragonhide, as she knew) jacket, skin tanned golden brown by long hours in the hot Egyptian sun, long, firey red hair pulled back into a pony tail, and fang earring dangling from the speaker's left ear.

"Oh Merlin!" she cried, running towards her best friend's older brother. "Bill!"


	2. Day One In The Big Brother House

_**Disclaimer – I don't own it. If I did I'd be stinking rich by now, not desperately hunting for a bar job**_

**Chapter 1 - Day One in the Big Brother House**

After introducing herself to all the other housemates, Hermione found herself sitting on the sofa in the lounge, sipping on a glass of champagne, watching Bill Weasley walk calmly towards her, his tanned feet bare, a can of beer in his hand.

"So." he said, sitting down and calmly looking at her, briefly taking in the way the light reflected off the hints of gold in her hair, a far cry from the bushy haired teenager he remembered from the Quidditch World Cup nearly three years earlier.

"So." she repeated, feeling, for the first time in her life, awkward around one of the Weasleys. It wasn't her fault, really. Bill lived in Egypt, so it wasn't really like she'd had much of a chance to get to know him that well. A bit like Charlie, really.

"Any chance you could tell me what this show is about?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You mean you don't know what you've enterred?" Hermione cried, stunned. When Bill shook his head in the negative, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she thought of a way to explain it. "Well there are just cameras everywhere, in every single room, including the bathroom and bedroom - even under the water in the pool - so that the public's basically watching you twenty-four hours a day. Fourteen housemates, one voted off and evicted every Friday except the first week for thirteen weeks until we have a winner."

"I knew about the not being able to leave bit." Bill told her, cracking his knuckles nervously. "The being watched bit's new to me."

"Didn't you sign the form about having no privacy?" Hermione asked, leaning closer towards him, the alcohol having gone slightly to her head and left her feeling slightly flirtatious.

"Well, yeah." Bill admitted sheepishly. "I just didn't read it all that closely, and didn't know what veletision cameras were until I went home and researched them in Dad's books!"

"_Television_ cameras!" Hermione corrected with a laugh. "And why - or rather _how_ - did you enter if you didn't know about the show?"

"A mug-" Bill froze, thinking carefully. "A friend - who has a lot in common with you and your parents - told me he'd give me £500 'pounds' if I enterred. So, obviously, coming from my background, I jumped at the chance. I mean, Fred and George are helping Mum and Dad financially, but there's only so much two eighteen-year-olds can manage, and what with Percy being a wanker and Charlie having quit his job to come help with the Order, and you and Harry practically living at Headquarters, Mum and Dad are basically trying to feed eight kids and themselves with Dad's extortionate salary."

"Oh Merlin, I never even thought of that!" Hermione cried, feeling horrendously guilty. "I'll have to give your mum some money to cover all she's done for me!"

"Nonsense!" Bill responded, laughing and putting his hand over Hermione's to calm her down. "Mum's never accept it anyway. Her and Dad are both very proud - it'd feel too much like charity to them, or like they can't even care for two people they consider practically their sixth son and second daughter." There was silence for a moment while Hermione continued to look uncomfortable, sipping her champagne guiltily, before Bill spoke again. "So how did you get to be here, anyway?"

Hermione snorted into her champagne at this. "It was all Harry's idea - and Dean's." she told him, smiling happily at the memory. "Just after the start of sixth year, we were just chatting about Muggles in the common room, and we got onto talking about this, and they just kind of nagged me into applying. They said I'm the only one in the year who's eighteen yet anyway, and I'd be hilarious. Said I'd drive the other people mental. And since the school has to close until Christmas because of half the staff dying in the war, I figured why not. There's nothing better to do now You-Know-Who's dead."

"So let me get this straight." Bill said, leaning back calmly and peering at her with a cocky (and somewhat sexily seductive, Hermione thought) smirk. "The great Hermione Granger, biggest brain in the extremely long history of the school, sufferer of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder with regards to schoolwork and cleaning, has decided to take part in a reality TV show filled with messy, alcohol-drinking, smoking housemates rather than study for her final exams?"

"Yup." Hermione confirmed. "I've already done most of the studying anyway. I know the books word for word so I can just revise in my head while I'm here, and alcohol and smoking don't bother me, as I quite happily partake in both."

She stood up, placing her now empty glass down on the coffee table, and calmly lighting a cigarette.

Bill didn't think he'd ever seen anything sexier. "Well, Miss Granger." He said, staring at her, stunned. "You really do never cease to amaze me."


	3. Day Three In The Big Brother House

**_A/N – Just to let you know, this story is set in the summer after Hermione's 6th Year at Hogwarts. She should have turned 17 in the September of 6th Yr, but because she used the Time Turner to get to a good 2/3 classes at a time, I've added a year onto her age._**

_**Disclaimer – Get over it Mr Lawyer, you ain't getting a penny outta me – I admit I don't own it!**_

**Chapter Two – Day Three In The Big Brother House**

Two days later, Bill padded casually into the garden, and saw Hermione sitting on the grass, nibbling on the corner of a slice of toast. She was happily leaning back on her hands, watching other housemates, Damian, Lucy, Chandler and TJ swimming in the pool.

"Morning, 'Mione." He mumbled tiredly, dropping lazily down on the grass next to her, grabbing the toast out of her hand and taking a bite before handing it back.

"Hi." Hermione replied, glancing at her toast and raising an amused eyebrow at Bill. "You always been this cheeky?"

"Yup." Bill responded with a grin, looking around the garden before glancing back at Hermione. "So what ya doing?"

"Dying of boredom." Said Hermione with a sigh. "I just wish they'd let us bring something to _read_! I'm actually going crazy here!"

Bill laughed. "Typical Hermione." He said, still chortling slightly. "How are you coping anyway? Three days without our cases is pretty harsh."

"Well, I know I'm going to look like a total whiner here, but…" Hermione hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "It's irritating me even more than not having anything to read. My hair is a complete shrub!" Bill snorted suddenly at this point, his eyes flickering briefly to Hermione's frizzy locks. "I'm serious. I hate my hair when I have nothing to control it with. It just goes all….blech!"

"It's fine." Bill laughed, despite the fact that he was clearly lying. "And besides, I'm sure it won't be long until we get out stuff back."

Just then, an announcement rang through the house: "This is Big Brother. Would all housemates go to the living room."

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically. "Right in the middle of breakfast, too."

A minute later, all fourteen housemates had gathered in the living room. As well as Bill and Hermione, there were the boys, Chandler, a twenty-nine year old brown haired American from New York, James, a thirty-seven year old black haired man from London, Dov, a nineteen year old from Israel, Nic, a twenty-two year old from Manchester, Darren and Gavin, both of whom were twenty-three from Glasgow. There were also the girls, eighteen year old Emma from Liverpool, twenty year old Paris from Belfast, twenty-seven year old Jane from Leeds, twenty-three year old Katy from Liverpool, thirty-eight year old Yasmine from Barcelona, and twenty-four year old Rain from London.

"This is Big Brother. Will one housemate please come to the diary room."

Bill looked around briefly before standing up. "I'll go. It's probably suitcases or shopping or something."

Strolling calmly over, he pulled the door to the diary room open, before dropping down into the large silver sequined chair. As he did, his face appeared on the large, wide-screen television in the living room.

"Hello, Big Brother." He said with a smirk, fiddling with his fang earring. "How ya doing?"

"Hello, Bill." Big Brother replied. "You are now the first Big Brother housemate to receive your suitcase."

"Ok." Bill said, cracking his knuckles. "That's cool."

"Also, you will now have the chance to choose one other housemate who will also receive their belongings." Bill nodded in understanding. "Bill. Will you please give the name of the housemate you have chosen to receive their suitcase."

Bill sat still in the chair for a moment, absentmindedly rubbing his chin in thought, while all the housemates outside waiting, holding their breath and crossing their fingers, for his decision.

"Ok." Bill said, sitting up straight and rubbing his hands together anxiously. "This is a toughie. I know it's going to be one of the girls, because I know they're all getting really upset and frustrated without their stuff. Let's see, it's got to be either Emma or Hermione. I know they're both very young, and Emma's really desperate for her clothes. Then again, I've known Hermione for a good few years, and I know how much this is getting to her, too."

"Bill, Big Brother must have your decision immediately."

"Ok, ok." Bill hesitated, before speaking. "I'm going to go with Hermione."

"Can you give the reasons for your decision?"

"Yeah." Bill said, leaning back in the chair once again. "Well, I think Hermione's the one I've really bonded with most while I've been here. I mean, I knew her through my brother for years, but what with her going to boarding school in Scotland and me living in Egypt, we never really got to know each other properly until now. Now, though, I know Hermione and I know how much this is bugging her. She's really paranoid about her hair and I know that's affecting her self-confidence a lot. I just think people will be able to see Hermione for the amazing girl she is once she has the confidence to come out of her shell a bit more."

"Thank you, Bill. You may now leave the diary room."

"Thank you Big Brother."

Bill stepped out of the diary room, and Hermione bounced straight into his arms.

"Thank you _so_ much, Bill!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "I _love _you!"

"Hey, no problem!" Bill gasped though her bone-crushing hug. "Meant every word."

Back home at The Burrow, eight stunned Weasleys and a Potter sat around the widescreen television that Bill had, to Mr Weasley's absolute glee, charmed to run on magic rather than electricity.

"Well." Charlie said, glancing nervously at Ron. "They're getting on well."

There was silence for a moment, before Harry suddenly spoke up. "Does anyone else think that James bloke looks _really_ familiar?"

_**A/N: Oooh…. Is romance in the air? How's Ron going to take it? How will the other housemates react to Bill choosing Hermione? And what about Harry? What's he noticed?**_


	4. Day Five In The Big Brother House

**Chapter Three – Day Five in the Big Brother House**

Two days later found Hermione and Bill enjoying the hot, bright lunchtime sunlight as they lay beside the small garden pool. Hermione was wearing a simple red bikini which tied behind her neck to make a halter neck, lying on her back, giggling every few minutes, when a bored Bill, who had one hand lazily hanging over the edge of the pool, flicked some of the cool blue water at her.

"You guys having fun?" Hermione and Bill both looked up to see James sit down with them, wearing faded denim jeans, a tray of three cool iced colas in his hand. They both nodded their thanks as he handed them a drink each, and sat up straight to talk to him.

"Just lazing about." Bill said, in response to James' question. "It's always fun to chuck water at a girl when she's trying to tan."

"I am _not_ 'trying to tan'!" Hermione insisted indignantly, narrowing her eyes in a light-hearted glare. "You should know me by now! I don't do things just for the sake of my appearance! There is more to a person beneath the surface than there is skin-deep, you know!"

"I know!" Bill said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just kidding with you – while you sunbathe!"

Hermione huffed in defeat and took a sip of her drink. "I'm just… erm…. relaxing in the beautiful weather."

"Hey, you're both young." James said to them, laughing slightly. "Enjoy the chance to sunbathe while you're young enough to still look good doing it!"

"How old are you?" Hermione asked, before catching herself. "Not that I mean to be rude."

"No offence taken." James laughed. "And I'm thirty-seven."

"Well that's not old!" Hermione said, pulling her hair back out of her face and tying it back with a band. "I'm eighteen."

"Ah. A year older than my son would be."

"You have a son?" Bill asked, picking an ice cube out of his drink and rubbing it on the back of his neck.

"Would have." James told him sadly. "Me and my wife lost him when he was one."

"Oh my god." Hermione said, looking sympathetically at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know you were married."

"It's alright." James told her. "It was sixteen years ago now."

"It's so awful." Hermione said, smiling sadly. "My friend from school, Harry, his parents died when he was one. And now here's you, your son died the same year. It's awful when people lose family before their time."

"That's life, I suppose." James said with a sigh. "People lose people every day. You just have to move on."

"Are you still married?" Bill asked, looking up from the grass, where he had been staring thoughtfully. He chewed his lip thoughtfully when James nodded and held up his hand to show his wedding ring.

"I have a picture of her here, actually." James said, pulling a photo out of his pocket and showing him. Bill's brow creased in thought when he looked at the still, muggle photograph showing a smiling woman holding up her baby for the camera.

"She's really pretty." Bill said. "What's her name?"

"Lily." James said, smiling as he thought. "Her name's Lily."

Bill nodded in satisfaction when he saw Hermione's eyes widen in shock, and her lips silently form the question "James and Lily?"

Deliberately making eye contact with her, Bill took the photograph from James, and held it out for her to see. Her mouth fell open as she stared, wide eyed, at the smiling red headed young woman, holding her baby, who had black hair, and sparkling green eyes, just like hers.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, people. It's good to know it's appreciated.**_

_**Oh, and tutucute4u, I think this chapter should fuel those thoughts even more!**_


	5. Day Six In The Big Brother House

**Chapter Four – Day Six In The Big Brother House**

Harry Potter sat on the floor in the Weasley's living room, watching that evening's Big Brother. As he watched Paris storm into the diary room after a fight with Dov and Chandler - something about her stomping through the bedroom at three in the morning waking everybody up – he found himself sitting up straight to watch as James walked up to the kitchen counter, grinning at Chandler's angry frown.

"Honestly!" Chandler huffed, taking a bite full of scrambled eggs. "Could she be any more of a drama queen? There's no need to bang around in heels at three a.m. Did she wake you up?"

"Couple of times." James said, helping himself to some apple juice. "This is why I married a brainy girl not a stereotypical bimbo girl. My wife doesn't deafen everyone in sight."

One commercial break later, Harry found himself watching as Bill, dressed in baggy, dark red swimming shorts, flicked water from the pool at Hermione, before being joined by James.

Once again clinging on to every word they said, Harry soon discovered that James was married, and that he had lost his son when he was one. Again, he found himself startled by how familiar James looked. Why couldn't he place him?

"Hey, Harry." Harry waved silently as Neville, on a visit to see him, Ron and Ginny, walked into the room. "Wow! That guy looks _exactly _like you!" There was hesitation as he peered closer at the screen. "He has brown eyes though."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Neville's words sunk in. James looked _just_ like him, except for his eyes. Didn't everyone always say Harry was the exact image of his father, but had his mother's eyes? And his name was _James_! Harry stood up to search the house for Ron, when Bill's next question hit his ears: "What's her name?"

Harry found his palms sweating as he waited for James' answer. He knew Bill was looking at a picture of James' wife, so this was the crunch. He was about to either have his hopes substantiated, or dashed.

"Lily. Her name's Lily."

Harry felt his thumping heart swell in his chest, before he ran out of the room to find Ron.

After dinner, Hermione dragged Bill into the garden and into the den, shutting the door quickly behind her and sitting on the floor in front of it, guarding against interruption.

"Do you _realise_ what's going on here?" She demanded as soon as she sat down, excitement shining on her face, her eyes dancing with the thrill of a new mystery. "_James and Lily_! And the baby in that picture! I'd bet my right arm that's Harry!"

"I know." Bill said, sitting down on the floor next to her. "We just need to stay _calm._ Remember, Harry will be watching this. If we're wrong, he's going to be heartbroken. It'll be like losing them all over again – only this time he'll have the memory forever."

"You're right." Hermione said, resting her forehead on Bill's shoulder and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Of course, you're right. I don't want Harry to suffer any more than he already has."

There was silence for a moment as Bill gently stroked Hermione's hair, listening as she gradually calmed down.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though." Hermione said, lifting her head slightly to look at Bill. "If it is him, why did James say his son's dead? Think of who this is. There's no _way _he can't know the truth."

"This I have an answer for." Bill said, wrapping an arm around Hermione and pulling her against him as he leant back against the door. "You know my job, right?" Hermione nodded silently, and Bill continued talking. "Well it's my job to notice every tiny detail that most people didn't. Anyway, did you hear James, at any point, say that his son was dead?"

There was silence for a moment, before Hermione spoke. "Oh Merlin, no." Hermione said, sitting up to look straight into Bill's sparkling blue eyes. "He just kept saying that he and Lily lost him. We just assumed."

"Exactly." Bill said, smiling softly. "You'd make a pretty excellent cur… erm…. detective."

"I just want this for him so much." Hermione said, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill from her welling eyes. "He's been through so much since he found out about the past and his parents' murders. He deserves so much happiness, I just want to help him find it!"

"I know!" Bill said, resting Hermione's forehead on his own, his hands resting gently on either side of his face. "And if this doesn't work out, you've given him so much happiness just by being his friend!"

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you." Hermione leaned forward, and placed a quick kiss on Bill's lips, before pulling back an inch. "Thank you."

Bill was silent, before leaning forward, and kissing her again, gently for a moment, before, between the two of them, the kiss became so much more passionate.

_**A/N: Wow. This story is taking so many turns I wasn't planning when I started it. It was meant to just be a fluffy romance in the BB House, but now we have… PLOT! No idea where the James storyline. I was just planning housemate names and wrote James without thinking and then…. WHAM… it hit me!**_

_**Now, Thanks for all the reviews. They're always really encouraging.**_

_**Tutucute4u – Just wait. I was pretty careful not to get into too much drooliness about Bill's drop-dead-sex-god good looks, because Hermione hasn't noticed him much like that. Things may change after THIS, though!**_

**_Aria DeLoncray – Aw. You seemed so OMG! I love exciting people!_**

**_Kaydeek – You'll have to wait and see what Dumbledore did. I'm an absolute Dumbledore FREAK (check out _****_ so I won't really slate him._**


	6. Day Eleven In The Big Brother House

**Chapter Five – Day Eleven In The Big Brother House**

"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked, closing his bedroom door, and looking at his friend with concern. "You've been off for days."

"I've been trying to get you alone to talk about it for days, too." Harry said, sitting down on Ron's bed and running a hand through his already messy hair. "Have you been watching Big Brother these last few days?"

"I've missed a few." Ron said. "Haven't seen anything since Tuesday."

"Right." Harry said, walking towards the door. "Well I have a video for you to watch."

"A what?" Ron called, running out of the room after Harry.

"Holy CRAP!" Ron cried, standing up suddenly.

"I know!" Harry said, anxiously running his hand through his hair again. "I mean do you think Dumbledore knew? He wouldn't go all this time without telling me."

"What the HELL is my _brother_ doing kissing my _ex-girlfriend_!"

"I mean how could he keep this from – _what_!" Harry gaped at Ron, his mouth hanging open. "After what we just found out, you're worried about Hermione's love life?"

"Well what are you going on about?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"_James_!" Harry shouted. "Did you not listen to any of that episode? His name's James, his wife's name is Lily. And he looks just like me! _Except for his eyes_! Everyone always said I look just like my dad, but I have my mum's eyes!"

"What, that?" Ron asked, sitting down on the sofa. "Look, Harry, I know you'd give anything to know them, but your parents are, well, they're dead Harry. The whole wizarding world knows that. I think it's just a coincidence."

"It's _not_ just a coincidence!" Harry shouted angrily, standing up and glaring at Ron. "Even Hermione and Bill have their suspicions!"

"I know they do, Harry." Ron told his, looking sympathetically at his friend. "But do you honestly think Lily and James Potter would be able to just walk around for sixteen years and not have anyone notice them? They're just as famous as you. It'd be all over the Daily Prophet within minutes."

"Look at Hermione and Bill's reactions to the photo, though." Harry said, grabbing the remote control desperately and rewinding to the scene he wanted. "There's something in that photo that pretty much confirms it."

Ron sat silently in thought for a moment, watching the screen as Hermione stared, shocked at the photograph. That was a pretty major reaction if it was just a photo of any other woman. Maybe there _was _something in it. "Okay." He said, taking a deep breath and looking back at Harry. "What do you want to do?"

"I say me, you and maybe Ginny go and talk to Dumbledore."

That Monday in the Big Brother house, the housemates had been called into the diary room for nominations. Hermione watched as Bill stood up when he was called, walking towards the diary room with a brief, awkward glance in Hermione's direction. Ever since their kiss on Wednesday, they had barely spoken.

"Hello Bill." Big Brother said as the red-head sat down in the sparkling diary room chair. "Would you please give the name of your first nomination, and give your reasons for your nomination."

"Okay." Bill said, sitting back and rubbing his hands together. "My first nomination's going to be Gavin. I don't like the way he keeps looking at Hermione. It's not even just like he's checking her out. It's creepy. Like everywhere she goes he's undressing her with his eyes. He really freaks me out for that. Hermione really sees the best in everyone. She even trusted the dodgy teacher in our school! I don't like feeling like she's in danger and she doesn't even realise it."

"Thank you, Bill. Would you please give the name of your second nomination, and give the reasons for that nomination."

"Ok. My second nomination is Paris." He took a deep breath, as though preparing for a rant. "She's just such a brat. I mean, I know she's an only child, but I grew up the eldest of seven children so I'm so not used to seeing these petty, air-headed brats walking around. She just expects everyone to change to fit in with her needs. It's just really irritating."

"Thank you Bill. You may now leave the diary room."

Hermione watched at Bill walked back into the lounge. He had come straight inside from sunbathing, so he was only wearing his long, baggy red swimming shorts. His skin was even more tanned than usual, which was saying something considering he lived in Egypt, and his hair, highlighted slightly blonde by the bright Egyptian sun, was coming loose from its pony tail, so that several loose strands fell around his face. Really, there was only one word for him: sexy.

Hermione stared at Bill while Chandler, Darren, Dov, Emma and Gavin went to the diary room to give their nominations, only glancing away when he looked up, catching her staring. Soon, though, it was her turn, and she reluctantly dragged her eyes away from the gorgeous Weasley in front of her, and traipsed to the diary room.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi, Big Brother!" Hermione said, pulling her feet up under her in the large silver chair.

"Hermione, would you please give the name of your first nomination, and give your reasons for than nomination."

"Okay," Hermione said, looking down at her toes and tucking a couple of loose curls behind her ears. "My first nomination is going to be Rain. I just don't feel like I've got to know her at all. I don't really know or understand her at all, and I just really like to, I don't know, _understand _everything!"

"My second nomination is going to be Paris. I'm very much into learning and studying – I'm a bit of a bookworm really. So, anyway, it's just really irritating to spend so long with somebody as _air headed_ as her!" She chewed on her lip nervously, blissfully unaware that she had just used the exact same that phrase Bill had used to describe Paris just moments before.

"Thank you, Hermione. You may now leave the diary room."

As Hermione entered the lounge, Bill jumped up and ran towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly into the corner of the room, away from the rest of the housemates.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He whispered nervously, not letting go of her hand. They hadn't really spoken since they had kissed five days earlier, and he was desperate to relieve the tension between them. Being honest, he missed her.

"Sure." Hermione said, once again hewing anxiously on her lip, unaware that Bill was watching the action hungrily.

The two sat down on the big pile of large, multi-coloured cushions in the corner of the room.

"I just can't take any more of this tension." Bill said, softly running his fingers through her hair, in the pretence of tucking it behind her ear. "I miss you."

"Really?" Hermione asked happily, her eyes lighting up. "You missed me?"

"So much." Bill responded, smiling at her innocent delight. "And I don't regret what happened one bit."

"Me neither." Hermione told him. "But what about your family? Won't they be a bit freaked out? Ron, especially. I used to go out with him. He'll go mental."

"We'll deal with Ron when we get to it." Bill told her. "We could have weeks in here for him to get used to the idea."

"Weeks, eh?" Hermione said flirtatiously, feeling oddly bold. "You're planning on sticking with me that long?"

"I think I'll manage." Bill said, his eyes flitting adoringly over Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled widely, before pulling Bill towards her for a deep kiss.

**_A/N – Sorry for the delay getting that to you! I've been sitting my A Levels this week, so I've been pretty much not even _thinking _about fanfics! Well, maybe a little bit. At the end of exams…when I'm bored!_**

_**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews – LOVE EM! Now, I never do this, but since I kept you waiting so long, time for some personal thanks.**_

_**Catstaff – I can't wait to see where it goes next! I just let the story write itself! Last I knew I was gonna drag the tension out for chapters, but this was just too cute and perfect to leave it!**_

**_Aria DeLoncray_****_ – Over-reactors are great! Shows you're really loving the story. And… You ain't seen nothing yet!_**

_**Tutucute4u – I think you got a little bit more of a visual in this chappy! I wrote it and even I have to admit…YUM!**_

_**Kaydeek – Dumbledore's coming up soon. Still haven't decided what he's done, though, if anything! I'll just let the story decide!**_

_**Ann – I like that idea. The only problem being that if they did, they'd be dragged up in front of the Wizengamot for breach of the Statute Of Secrecy. We'll see, though.**_

_**Lady Entity – Here you go – Christmas (Or Hannukah, or whatever you celebrate, I don't know any others!) has come early! I promise I'll be quicker with the next one, too! Or at least try to!**_

_**HermioneLuvsRon – So glad the suspense is killing you! I aim to…erm…annihilate. And you just KNOW I'm gonna drag it out!**_

**_CeDrIcWoOdLuPiNlOvEr90_****_ – Love you too! LOL! Well I've given you a sneak preview of Ron's reaction. Look at his temper though. That's _nothing**

_**Adapot – All will be revealed! If I told you now, you'd stop reading and reviewing! I have planned out who wins though, and………. I'm not gonna tell!**_

_**Sakuralilystars – Well… Bill certainly adds to the hotness of it all! Hopefully there was a nice juicy description of him here to keep everyone happy!**_

**_Pixstar036 – Well, the last one's pretty much a given – for now at least. As for James and Lily, you never know. I might throw in a _really _evil twist – completely emotionally destroy poor Harry!_**

_**Charminp – Thanks a lot! The plan was to update sooner, but wouldn't let me for some reason!**_


	7. Day Thirteen In The Big Brother House

**Chapter Six – Day Thirteen In The Big Brother House**

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in silence through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their footsteps echoing around them only served to emphasise the nerve-wracking situation they were about to enter. This thought in mind, Ginny and Ron exchanged apprehensive looks, glancing briefly at Harry's expressionless face, his clenched, white-knuckled fists the only indication of his anxious emotions. As they turned the corner, and the great gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office came into view, they once again glanced nervously at each other, before Harry spoke the password (Sherbet Lemmon), and stepped onto the revolving staircase that carried them up to Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Ah! Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Harry stepped into his office, followed closely by Ron and Ginny. "And Ronald and Ginevra! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want the truth." Harry stated simply, pulling the Weasleys' shrunken television from his jacket pocket and restoring it to its original size in front of the headmaster's desk. Ginny silently handed him a video tape, and he inserted it into the VCR, hitting the 'Play' button before sitting in on of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, followed by Ginny, and Ron, who had to conjure his own (slightly less comfortable) seat.

Harry hit the pause button, leaving Ron to glare at the now frozen image of his eldest brother and ex-girlfriend kissing.

"Well?" Harry demanded of Dumbledore, turning to face the headmaster, anger glinting in his emerald eyes. "Can I have the truth now?"

"I don't know what to say to you, Harry." Dumbledore said, suddenly looking every one of his one hundred and fifty seven years. "I am just as baffled as you."

"You – _what_?" Harry stared, stunned at his mentor.

"I don't know what to make of this." Dumbledore said, holding his long, spindly, intertwined fingers up to his forehead tiredly. "I would give anything for James and Lily to be alive. I have felt this past year that I failed you by neglecting to divulge information about the prophecy to you. I would like to feel that at least one of my bloodline was not failed by me."

"Your bloodline?" Harry asked, sitting down, now utterly confused. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"James, Harry." Dumbledore said, peering fondly at Harry. "James was my grandson."

While Harry stared, dumbfounded, at what he now knew to be his great-grandfather, Ginny spoke up.

"What about James on the television?" She asked quietly, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. "Do you think that could be him?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, tearing his eyes away from Harry. "I must say the resemblance is uncanny, not to mention the other string of improbable coincidences. However, that could be all this is – coincidence."

"How can you just dismiss this as coincidence?" Harry demanded, standing up angrily. "You're just dismissing the possibility that my parents could still be alive – your grandson and his wife!"

"Harry, Harry, I am not simply dismissing it." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down, and Harry grudgingly obliged. "I am trying to tell you not to get your hopes up. We will wait until they leave that house, and then we will speak to them. Now, when do they leave?"

"Anything up to another eleven weeks." Harry explained, looking down at his fingernails, suddenly ashamed by his outburst. "The housemates nominate two each Monday for eviction, and then the public vote to evict one of the two every Friday, until they're left with four finalists on the last night. James, Bill and Hermione seem to be really popular. They could go all the way."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Well, we shall just have to be there, ready to greet them any time they could be evicted." There was a brief silence for a moment, before Dumbledore spoke again. "Now, Mr Weasley, you've been unusually quiet today."

Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny looked at Ron, and Ginny found herself barely able to suppress a grin at the sight of him still glaring at the image on the television screen, grinding his teeth furiously.

"Erm, he's been having a little difficulty adjusting to the idea of Hermione and Bill." She said, succumbing to the urge to laugh.

"Ah" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Well I always thought they would make a fine couple. So alike, you know."

Hermione snuggled down in Bill's bed, listening to the sounds of the party outside, inhaling deeply the smell of her new boyfriend on the covers.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked, walking up to the bed. "Headache gone?"

"Yes." Hermione told him. "That one second head-rub you gave me worked like a charm."

Bill laughed at her raised eyebrows. "Well, maybe it was a charm."

They both laughed as Bill climbed into the bed beside her, pulling her up against him and lightly kissing her hair.

"You mind if I smoke?" Hermione asked, turning around to look at Bill, who shook his head in consent. Hermione smiled, and raised her hand, and Bill found himself suppressing laughter as an ashtray quickly travelled the short distance across the floor from her bed to his with her wandless, non-verbal summoning charm.

As she lit hers, Bill silently snatched a cigarette from the packet, pinching the lighter from her hand to light his own.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Bill watching as, every now and then, she allowed the smoke to dance around her lips rather than simply blowing it out. In his mind, he had never seen anything sexier.

Once they finished their cigarettes, Hermione turned over to face Bill, pulling him towards her for a brief kiss.

"So, Mr Weasley," Hermione teased, smiling widely. "Is that a liquorice wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Bill flushed bright red in a typical Weasley trait, before growling "Liquorice wand" down at her, smiling as she burst out laughing, before kissing her hard.

"Happy to see me, then." Hermione commented teasingly when they broke apart, grinning widely.

Bill nodded, before kissing her again. And, forgetting all about the cameras, and their families watching at home, the two of them gave in to passion.

In the Burrow, eight Weasleys and a Potter watched, stunned, their jaws hanging open. Mrs Weasley's eyes were wide as she watched, shocked, unable to look away, as her eldest son had sex with her youngest son's ex-girlfriend. Ron looked as if he was about to explode.

Fred and George were clapping enthusiastically, their chants of "'Mione's getting laid!" and "Get in Bill!" followed by Charlie's "Looks like he already is _in_" earning them several glares from their parents.

On the other side of the room, Ginny stood up and walked towards Harry, her hand outstretched. "Five galleons please!"

Harry grumbled under his breath as he rooted in his pockets for the money. "That'll teach me not to bet on your brother having morals!"

_**A/N – Wow they're naughty! They're gonna be so embarrassed in the morning!**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm really getting into this now so you'll be getting lots of updates! I wasn't expecting to write that twist about Dumbledore though! Just shows, the story really does write itself.**_


	8. Day Fourteen In The Big Brother House

**Chapter Seven – Day Fourteen In The Big Brother House**

Hermione woke up groggily, disorientated. She was getting that strange feeling you get when you wake up away from your own bed…. And then it hit her. She wasn't in her own bed. She was in _Bill's_.

"Oh my god!" She sat up, clutching the duvet to her. She had slept with Bill. On _national television_! Her friends were watching! Her parents! Bill's parents! Hermione was overcome by a sudden urge to crawl under the bed and die.

From the look of it, all other housemates, including Bill, had already left the bedroom. She had to face them sooner or later, Hermione just wished it could be later. "Oh well." She muttered to herself. "May as well get it over with."

Entering the lounge half an hour later, Hermione was stunned to see the rest of the housemates all sitting the floor playing spin-the-bottle.

"Isn't it a little early to be playing spin-the-bottle?" She asked with an amused smile, sitting on the floor opposite Bill.

"Sweetie, it's three o'clock." Chandler said as Emma kissed Dov. "Bill told us you'd not been feeling great and fell asleep in his bed, so we just let you sleep. You feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Hermione assured him. "I'm fine now."

"And this is a special version of spin-the bottle." James told her as he spun the bottle. "We spin it, and whoever it lands on picks either a truth or a dare – also known as kissing whoever we tell you to. I'm married, though, so I always pick the truth. Lily'd kill me! Ah! Looks like it's your turn!"

"Truth." Hermione said without hesitation. "I'll take truth."

"Okaaaay…" The other housemates all gathered together for a moment, before returning to their seats. Bill looks slightly awkward and James looked like this wasn't a question he wanted to ask, but the rest of the housemates looked rather smug. "Hermione," James said, sitting down comfortably. "Would you ever have sex in the Big Brother house?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she looked at Bill, her eyes wide. Considering how awkward she already felt having actually already had sex in the house, this was just too much. She stammered a few times, not taking her eyes off Bill, when, suddenly, Chandler cried "Oh _my_ god! They already have! Hermione and Bill had sex!"

Hermione and Bill both started stuttering incoherently, while Hermione buried her face in her hands, and Bill's ears and face went as red as his hair, a trait that reminded Hermione affectionately of Ron.

"Okay!" James said in an attempt to ease the discomfort for Bill and Hermione. "Dov! Your turn!"

Dov spun the bottle enthusiastically, and, after a moment spinning, it landed, dead centre, on Gavin. "Right!" Dov exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and surveying the housemates mischievously as Gavin selected a dare. "Gavin! I want you to kiss…… Hermione!"

"No way!" Hermione said, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm…"

"Okay." Dov said. "Tell you what we'll do. Just do this one, and then we'll put you in the same group as Bill, James and Chandler. They're all either married or taken. Okay?"

Hermione looked over at Bill, who nodded begrudgingly, his icy blue eyes showing his jealousy and discomfort. "Okay." She said reluctantly. "But just this one."

Crawling forward, she kissed Gavin lightly on the lips, intending to make it a brief, impassionate kiss. Gavin, though, had other ideas. He forcefully made the kiss as passionate as he could, forcing his tongue into Hermione's mouth and pushing her back towards the floor while she tried to shove him away. Just as she started to panic, punching at his chest to try and get him off her, Gavin was pulled away from her, and she looked up to see Bill holding him by the scruff off his neck, snarling into his face "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Then, a message rang throughout the house: "This is Big Brother. Would Gavin come to the Diary Room _immediately_."

Hermione stood up shakily as Gavin pulled himself from Bill's grasp and stormed towards the diary room.

"Are you okay?" James asked, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah." Hermione responded. "I'm fine, Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened and her brown gaze immediately locked with Bill's startled blue one. That was not a good mistake to make. Not when he apparently wanted the world to believe his son was dead.

"I mean James." She said, desperate to rectify her error. "Sorry. You just look a bit like a friend of mine. And I'm a little shaken up. I'm gonna go get a smoke in the garden."

James nodded in understanding, watching silently as Hermione and Bill walked through the glass doors and out towards the bench at the end of the garden.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked as Hermione sat down and lit her cigarette, offering him one, which he took and lit, taking a deep drag.

"Yeah." Hermione said, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Thinking of Harry just made me realise this is the guy who's pretended he's dead for sixteen years!" She stood up, her voice getting more and more hysterical. "Because of him, Harry's spent his whole life believing he's an orphan. He's had to live with his neglectful, abusive aunt and uncle! All because of him! Him and _Lily frigging Potter!_" She shouted the last few words, tears leaking from her eyes. It had been so hard to watch Harry suffer all these years, but now, to know that it had all been a lie was torture.

"What the hell's going on?"

Hermione spun around and saw James standing behind her, looking shocked and angry.

"How the hell do you know my last name?" He demanded angrily, glaring at her. "And what are you bloody well saying about my wife?"

"Oh, great." Bill muttered, taking another drag from his cigarette, as deep as he could. "Dumbledore's going to bloody kill me." He looked at Hermione, who looked thoroughly startled, not having a clue what to say. "Oh, piss it!" Bill said, shaking his head in frustration. "Just fucking tell him!" His mother was going to kill him as well now: smoking _and_ swearing. He was a dead man.

"I know everything." Hermione said hysterically, shaking her head angrily at James. "You and your wife abandoned your son! You left him to live his whole life believing he was an orphan!"

"You're mad!" James shouted, looking angrily at Hermione. "My son's dead!"

"Don't lie!" Hermione cried. "I obviously know the truth! Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!" James told her. "Lily and I were unconscious for a whole day! Our baby boy was murdered, and we woke up the next day to find the nursery had completely collapsed. The house was still burning when we left. We decided to disappear, rather than have You-Know-Who keep looking for us! We let that world think we were dead, for the sake of Lily and the baby!"

"Baby?" Hermione repeated, suddenly quiet. "What baby?"

"Lily was pregnant." James explained. "She lost it a few days after the attack. Me and my wife have lost two out of three of our children. How _dare _you say I abandoned my son."

"Well how do you explain it then?" Hermione demanded, angry once again.

"Explain what?" James responded in frustration.

"This!" Hermione shouted, pulling a locket from around her neck and opening it to thrust the picture of Harry at James.

"What the hell is – " James stopped, staring down at the picture waving up at him. "He looks just like me! Except he has…"

"Lily's eyes." Hermione finished, staring at him. "That's how I know your son isn't really dead."

"He died." James told her, handing the locket back to Hermione. "Sure, this kid looks like me, but whoever this boy is, he's not my son."

"You really believe he's dead." Hermione said, reattaching the locket around her neck. "His name's Harry James Potter. His parents were Lily and James Potter. They were head boy and girl at school, and their best friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was best man at their wedding and godfather to Harry. They lived at Godric's Hollow, until Peter betrayed them to Voldemort."

James' wide brown eyes filled with tears, his whole body shaking. "That's really my son?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "That's your Harry."

"He's alive?" James cried, openly sobbing now. "He's really okay?"

"He's alive." Hermione assured him. "And he's fine. My best friend, actually."

James sobbed as he pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug, all the time repeating under his breath "He's alive! My Harry's alive!"

Harry Potter sat at home, tears streaming down his face as he watched his father weep, pulling Hermione into a desperate hug.

Actually, this wasn't new to Harry. This episode had aired the day before, but he had been unable to stop watching it. Over and over he would watch it. Confirmation that his parents were really alive.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Harry wiped his tears as Mrs Weasley led whoever it was into the living room.

"Harry, dear." She said softly, opening the door. "Professor Dumbledore's here to see you."

Harry stood up just as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room. "Harry." He said warmly, standing in front of him. "I have somebody with me who hurried into my office today in something of a state."

Harry looked at him, thoroughly confused, as they were joined by a woman, around Harry's height, with long red hair, fair skin, and eyes… 'Wow' Harry thought. 'Her eyes are just like mine!'

"Harry." Professor McGonagall said slowly, seeing the shock on his face as he started to recognise the woman. "This is your mother."

**_A/N: Dum dum duuuuuuuum! Yes, Lily Potter saw the show, and now, she's found Harry! The cat is well and truly out of the bag and running around among the pigeons now!_**

_**Sorry it took so long getting this chapter to you. My Dad's been blocking the internet during the week, and I have work as well, so time is rather limited.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews people. Keep em coming. And make sure you read my newest fic Trial Of The Century. Post HBP, everyone starts hating poor 'Mione, except our good friend Snape.**_


	9. Day Fourteen Continued

**Chapter Eight – Day Fourteen… Continued**

Harry stared, dumbfounded, at the woman in front of him. His mother?

"No!" He said, stepping back, not daring to believe it. "It can't be. My mum's dead. I don't believe it."

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore said quietly, glancing briefly at the woman. "I assure you, I have performed every imaginable test to ensure that this is not an impostor. We're telling you the truth. This _is_ Lily Potter."

Harry gaped at her, his eyes burning as hot tears gathered. It was true. She was really there. His mother was really alive!

"Mum?"

Lily Potter launched herself forwards, wrapping her arms tightly around her son, holding him as closely to her as she could, tears of joy for their reunion and tears of sadness for the many years lost streaming down her face.

"Harry!" She sobbed, holding to pale face in her hands and gazing lovingly at him, taking in every detail. "My darling boy! We thought you were dead!"

Harry was lost for words. There were so many times over the years that he had lain in bed late at night and imagined what he would say to his parents if he ever had the opportunity to see them again, but now he was hear, his suddenly found himself without any words.

"I don't understand." He stated croakily, before trying gruffly to clear his throat. "How are you alive."

"Well," Dumbledore interjected. "Perhaps we could step into the Weasleys' lounge, and we all could address that point over a nice cup of tea."

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself sitting opposite his mother, a hot mug of tea clutched tightly in his hands, which had started shaking with shock. He was shivering violently, and his mother, noticing this, took a throw from the back of the sofa and draped it over his shoulders, sitting down on the armrest next to him, her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"You asked how your parents survived, Harry." Dumbledore began, peering at the teenager through his half-moon spectacles. "Well, we have discovered that Lord Voldemort was only planning to murder _you_ that terrible night. He intended to take your parents, and subject them to both the Imperius and the Cruciatus curses, until they agreed to join him. He was not expecting the awe-inspiring bravery or love your parents exhibited."

"How does that explain how they survived, though?" Harry enquired, his hand tightening around his mother's, which had joined with his during Dumbledore's explanation. "Or why everybody thought they were dead."

"Well, Harry." Dumbledore continued. "It appears Lord Voldemort fed Polyjuice Potion to two muggles, before murdering them. Their deaths meant that they did not continue to digest the potion, and so the effects never wore off. They maintained the appearance of Lily and James Potter after death. This was intended to ensure that, when the real Potters disappeared with Lord Voldemort, the Wizarding World, believing them dead, would not attempt to find them, as we did for Frank and Alice Longbottom. You see, theirs was the fate also intended for your parents."

"When the house collapsed, your father and I were buried under the rubble." Lily explained. "James cast a quick shield charm, which just about managed to save our lives, but we were unconscious for around eight hours. By the time we came round, the two decoy bodies had been discovered and taken away, labelled as us. We rushed to your crib, but there was blood everywhere. The nursery was covered in it. We assumed your little body had been taken away with 'ours'."

"Your parents were stunned by Lord Voldemort, your mother as she stood, prepared to die to protect her son." Dumbledore explained. "Although Lily did not actually die, her willingness to die was what created the deep protection in your blood, not her death itself. So, having thrown your unconscious parents from the room, Lord Voldemort turned his wand on you. As we know, though, his spell backfired, and he died and explosive, violent, extremely bloody death. As his power was broken, so, too, was his stunning spell. James and Lily awoke, at the bottom of the stairs, to find their home collapsing on top of them. The decoys, which had been in planted already alongside your crib, were all that could be seen, other than you, when Hagrid arrived at Godric's Hollow."

"We decided it would be best for everybody if we left the Magical world." Lily told him, stroking his hair as he watched a single tear trace a path down her face. "I'm so sorry, my darling. We thought we had failed our son. We thought you were dead. And we were expecting another baby. We couldn't lose him like we did you. And when Bobby was stillborn, we were too grief-stricken, after losing both of our boys, we couldn't bring ourselves to return. Over time, we just became so used to our new lives, we saw no need to return to the Wizarding world. We knew nothing about it for nearly sixteen years. And then Beth persuaded James to apply for that Big Brother, and it all came spilling out."

"Who's Beth?" Harry enquired faintly, his face pale and expressionless.

"She's your sister." Lily told him. "She's sitting outside, actually, playing with the chickens."

That explains why Professor McGonagall's watching the window so carefully, Harry thought to himself. "How old is she?"

"She's nearly eight." Lily replied. "She and your father don't know, yet, but I found out yesterday we have another baby on the way."

A real smile appeared on Harry's face. He was going to have _two _brothers and sisters! And _parents_!

"Can I meet her?" Harry asked. "Does she know she's a witch?"

"We told her when she first showed signs of magic." Lily said. "And of course. Why don't we all go out into the garden."

Harry watched as his mother called a little girl over to him, and explained to her who he was.

She was a very pretty girl. She looked almost exactly like Lily, with long, sleek red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, which were focused intently on her new big brother has her mother spoke. She had the same face as Harry, though, just like their father.

Harry felt his heart swell with love. _Their _father. This was his little sister. Just like the twins, especially, adored and doted on Ginny, he was overcome with an urge to dote upon the girl in front of him. She was his sister. The Weasleys were all like brothers and sisters to him, and always would be, but this girl had his _blood_ pumping through her veins. As he looked at her, he didn't see Arthur Weasley's nose, or Molly Weasley's eyes, he saw his own parents. He saw Lily and James Potter. And, straight away, he loved her so much in almost hurt.

Beth stepped in front of Harry and looked up at him, green eyes staring thoughtfully into green eyes. Then, without warning, she lunged forward and hugged him tightly around the waist.

After a shocked moment, Harry fell to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around his little sister, thriving on the feeling of her little heart beating against his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Harry looked up to see the youngest six Weasley children standing several feet away, gawping at the emotionally charged scene in front of them.

"Beth?" Harry stood up and held out his hand to his sister. She took it without hesitation, and he led her towards the Weasley children. "Beth, these are my friends, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley."

The Weasleys all smiled kindly at the little girl in front of them, before Ginny peered in confusion at her and Lily, who was hesitantly approaching the group. "Harry, who are they?" she asked quietly.

"This is Beth, my little sister." Harry said, and six Weasley mouths fell open in shock. "And over there, she is my mother."

Ginny looked like she was about to faint.

_**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay getting this to you. I've been on holiday and suffering from a chronic case of writer's block. Once I started, though, the chapter just wrote itself.**_

_**Well, isn't Bethany GORGEOUS! I've decided Harry would be the kind of big bro who adores and spoils his little sister. I think he'd feel like he's missed so much, he wants to make it up to her. It's just such a Harry attitude.**_

_**Read and review folks, or I won't consider it worth going on.**_


	10. Day TwentyThree In The Big Brother House

**Chapter Nine – Day Twenty-Thee In The Big Brother House**

It had been a week and a half since the truth between Lily and James's 'deaths' had emerged, and, to Hermione, it was still completely surreal. She was itching to speak to Harry, to see, first hand, his joy at having parents again. She wondered often if he had met his mother yet, or whether he had met the younger sibling James had briefly alluded to, but Hermione had not yet felt comfortable to ask about.

Two people had left the house since that day, too. Paris had been evicted on day fifteen, receiving a rather nerve-wracking chorus of boos as she exited, while, yesterday, Nic had been, thankfully, cheered quite pleasantly as he left. For some reason, though, the housemates remained locked in the lounge.

Suddenly, the television screen in the lounge flickered on, and Chandler ran closer to the screen as a group of people his age appeared onscreen – the friends he had described from his home in New York. Hermione's heart began to race as she realised what was happening – they were going to get messages from home.

While the other housemates watched their messages, Hermione watched as James rapidly grew more and more nervous. He knew what was happening, and who he was, for the first time ever, going to hear speak.

Before they got to James's, Hermione's, or Bill's video, though, the screen flicked off. Tears swam in Hermione's eyes at the thought that she may not get a message, and James lunged to his feet, letting out a roar of frustration.

"NO!" He bellowed, angrily swiping tears from his cheeks. "Show me the message!! He's my son!! I've never even heard him SPEAK and you're not going to let me see it?!"

"Big Brother, please!" Hermione pleaded, looking around at the walls, wishing she could see who she was speaking to. "Just give James his message, _please_! He needs to see his son."

"This is cruel, man." Bill said, lighting a cigarette and looking furiously at one of the mirrors behind which a camera was hidden. "The guy spent sixteen years thinking his kid was fucking _dead_ and you _bastards_ won't even let him see a message from him!"

"This is Big Brother. Will all housemates please sit _quietly_ on the sofas." The voice rang through the house, and Hermione threw herself furiously onto the settee, curling up against Bill, now positively sobbing with frustration. All of the housemates complied immediately, all waiting with baited breath now that they knew how heartbreaking James's situation was, and, after a moment, the voice returned. "Due to the unexpected close relationships between Bill, Hermione and James, their families have recorded their longer message together."

The screen flicked back on, and all three magical housemates stared tearfully at what appeared.

All eight Weasleys were sat together, with the Grangers to their right, and, on the right side of the screen, Lily and Harry sat together, with a small girl sitting on Harry's lap, looking uncannily like Lily.

"Hi, Bill, darling." Mrs Weasley said fondly, waving as the rest of the Weasley clan waved and shouted their greetings. "You're doing really well and we're all so proud of you. Keep up the good work, and _make sure you look after that girl_! Our Hermione means the world to us, and we're so happy to see you're taking such good care of her. All our love to you, too, Hermione!" With that, the camera moved over to focus on Hermione's parents.

"Hello sweetheart!" Jane and Roger Granger said together. "We're both so happy to see you're enjoying yourself, although there are certainly some habits we'll be speaking to you about."

Hermione distinctly heard Mrs Weasley react in the background at this point: "And Bill too! Smoking! Swearing! _Sex_!! Honestly!"

"Mostly, though, dear, we're just so proud of you, and we just can't wait to see you and give you a big hug. Good luck, and all our love and kisses for the weeks that are left. We'll see you very soon."

At this point, the camera moved over for the message everybody had been waiting most eagerly to see.

"Hi, sweetie." Lily said happily, waving jovially into the camera. "I'm so proud to see you're handling this all so well – we all are. I miss you so much, and Beth really misses her daddy, don't you sweetie?" Beth nodded enthusiastically when she was addressed, smiling widely to reveal one missing tooth and waving energetically at her father. "Now, though, onto the message I'm sure you've wanted to hear most of all. Bye, darling. I love you so much, and I'll see you soon."

After one final wave from Lily and Beth, the camera zoomed in on just Harry's face. James fell to his knees in front of the television screen, tears drawing thick, shimmering tracks over his cheeks, his eyes wide and shocked as he stared at his son.

Harry looked nervously at the camera, swallowing uncomfortably a few times, before finally speaking.

"Hi, Dad." He said happily, smiling anxiously. "I'm Harry, I'm sure you guessed. Before I start, Padfoot and Moony send their love. I know they're just dying to give you a (mostly) good-natured smack, and probably a pretty painful hug or two.

"Anyway… I don't know what to say, really. What do you say to the father you thought was dead? I just want to say, really, I've wished my whole life that I'd had a chance to know you, and Mum, and just to talk to you and hear you talk back. I can't believe it's actually going to happen. I'm just so… overwhelmed. I just… I love you, Dad, I really do. So much. I just can't wait to meet you.

"And Hermione, thank you, and Bill, so much for figuring all this out. I owe you so much, more than you could ever imagine. Thank you. And Hermione? About Bill… _get in there_! I know I would. That is, if he wasn't so… male. I love you, too, 'Mione, and I'll see you all soon, bye!"

The video screen switched off automatically, and the housemates sat in stunned silence, most of them crying along with Hermione and James, totally ignoring the announcement that the doors were now open.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked tentatively, gasping as James stood, with lightning-fast speed, and pulled her into a desperate, bone-crushing hug.

"I just can't believe it." James said, after a minute, stepping back and attempting to pull himself together. "My only memories of him are of a one-year-old baby. Lily used to have these long earrings, like a string of rubies, and Harry used to love pulling on them. No other earrings interested him, just those ones. _That_ is how I remember Harry.

"I'm confused really. I'm so sad, that we missed seeing him grow up, but then, thinking of that video, I'm just… I am so proud of the young man my son grew up to be."

_**A/N: Well, a new chapter at last. I almost thought I was maybe making James a bit too emotional in that chapter, but, looking back at it, I think that is how he'd react.**_

_**Anyway, read and review folks. There will be more to come!**_

_**And thanks to Marci, who gave me a little inspiration to actually take a break from revising for a while and get this written!!**_


	11. Day Thirty in the Big Brother House

**Chapter Ten – Day Thirty in the Big Brother House**

Hermione and Bill were sitting in the lounge, lying on the settee with Hermione sitting comfortable between Bill's legs, leaning back against his chest. The room felt oddly empty after the previous day's shock double-eviction, in which Darren and Rain had been evicted both received by the tumultuous jeers of the unforgiving crowd. It had been a week since the housemates had received their messages from the outside world, and still James was bombarding Hermione and Bill with questions of Harry.

"Does he remember us at all?" James asked eagerly, leaning forward on the edge of his seat awaiting Hermione's answer.

"Not really, I'm afraid." Hermione admitted. "He has a slight memory of the night you were supposedly killed, but all he really remembers is a flash of light and pain. He has heard…" she hesitated, looking thoughtfully at James, before continuing. "Once, when a prison guard visited our school, Harry collapsed and had a kind of flashback to the night it happened. He heard you telling Lily to run. And he heard Lily begging You-Know-Who to kill her instead. It really made him love you even more than ever. Knowing that he was alive because of you."

Tears filled James' eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak again. He was interrupted, though, by Chandler bounding out of the diary room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, guys!" Chandler called loudly. "Everyone has to gather in the living area!" There was a moment of chaos as the ten remaining housemates congregated on the settees, with Chandler standing in front of the television, holding a large orange envelope. Once everybody was seated, he opened the envelope, and read from the piece of paper within:

"Housemates," Chandler began, smiling broadly. "Today is Chandler's thirty-fifth birthday. Earlier this morning, Chandler was given a choice between a birthday present for himself, or a present each for all of his fellow housemates, excluding himself. Chandler chose to give all of his fellow housemates a present. Therefore, as soon as Chandler concludes this notice, you will all receive visits from your families. Your guests will remain in the Big Brother House for exactly one hour, after which they will leave the house via the front door. Enjoy your birthday presents. Big Brother."

Shrieks of excitement filled the room immediately, intensifying ten-fold when the front door was opened slowly, and Ginny tentatively poked her head around the door to peek inside.

Bill leapt off the sofa with a yell, causing Hermione to fall to the floor with a thud. Her protests fell on deaf ears, though, as Bill ran forward and pulled his little sister into a tight hug. Ginny, though, was closely followed by Mrs Weasley, who, after hugging her son, slapped him, hard, over the back of the head. _Whack!_ "That's for swearing!" _Whack! _"That's for smoking!" _Whack! _"That's for the sex!" _Whack! _"And _that_ is for doing it on live television!" Mrs Weasley turned to Hermione, surveying her appraisingly for a moment, while Hermione waited with baited breath for her to start her tirade against her. When Mrs Weasley spoke, though, it certainly shocked the young Gryffindor; "How are you, Hermione, dear? You look a little peaky."

While the other housemates slowly filtered away with their various families, James continued to wait by the front door, bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet, the last housemate waiting, with the only thought in his head, a small voice repeating over and over: _'I'm gonna be sick!'_

James' brain took a moment to register what was happening when Harry finally stepped through the door, closely followed by Lily and Beth. After a moment, during which his brain worked twice as hard as usual in it's effort to catch up with the goings on, James leapt forwards, pulling Harry into a hug, holding him tightly, as though he intended to never let him go.

Tears were streaming down all of their faces as James led his family to the sofas, not taking his eyes off Harry's nervous face as the four of them sat down, looking at each other in slightly awkward silence.

"Oh, Harry." James said croakily, sitting next to his son and looking at him. "I'm so sorry. What you must have been through. I can't begin to – "

"You don't have to apologise." Harry interrupted, smiling tearfully at his father. "Mum's explained what happened. You thought I was dead, so you disappeared to protect the unborn child you had left. You didn't know you had a son alive to leave behind. There's nothing to apologise for. I'm just glad to have found you now. I just want to go from here."

James smiled widely, swiping tears away from his eyes. "I can't believe how big you are." He said quietly. "My baby boy, all grown up."

"Sixteen years does that to you." Harry replied with a weak smile.

Harry, Lily, James and Beth sat talking for an hour, until Big Brother's voice rang through the house: "This is Big Brother. Housemates must accompany their guests to the front door and say their goodbyes immediately."

James walked his family to the front door, all of them walking slowly in a vain attempt to extend their time together. All too soon, though, they had reached the door. After kissing Lily briefly, picking Beth up, kissing her on the cheek and wiping her tears from her cheeks, and giving Harry a tight hug, James stood back, smiling and surveying his family, together at last. "I'll see you all real soon, he said, cupping Harry's cheek in his hand. You just keep watching." As they stepped out of the door, James watched them walk away from him, calling out to them. "I love you all, so much."

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I seem to have a case of chronic writer's block. I'm pretty stumped on all of my current projects. And that's pretty frustrating when you've got one piece that's been in the works for nearly six years already! Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Read and review guys!!**_


End file.
